1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a desktop case, particularly to a desktop case with detachable HDD frames.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rapid development of computer hardware technology has continually shortened life cycles of new products and specifications. The users must be troubled by such a situation because they have to spend time and money to purchase new hardware. An established computer environment is normally intended to be used for several months or even several years. Therefore, how to conveniently add or replace hardware in the existing computer environment has been an important subject in computer design.
Among a computer system, the hard disc drive (HDD) is most likely to replace, for maintenance or upgrade. Constrained by space available and wiring layouts, HDD is usually installed in a location where it is easy to mount or dismount without contacting circuits or other components. Some manufacturers have developed HDD frames able to accommodate several HDDs. For the conventional HDD frames, the direction of HDD installation or the number of HDDs mounted are fixed. Therefore, it may occur that the HDD frame cannot accommodate additional HDDs or that the space of the HDD frame cannot be fully utilized. Thus, the user can neither utilize the interior space of the computer case efficiently nor adjust the component configuration inside the computer case arbitrarily. Therefore, the current HDD installation technology still has room to improve.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes a desktop case with detachable HDD frames to overcome the abovementioned problems.